


Sorry To Wake You

by ItsJustMeAndOnlyMe



Category: Naruto
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Confessing Feelings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Late Night Confessions, No Smut, former anbu, kakashi is lonely, naruto - Freeform, please I would die for kakashi, so is reader kinda, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:33:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsJustMeAndOnlyMe/pseuds/ItsJustMeAndOnlyMe
Summary: When sleep doesn’t come easy, he can always count on her.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 124





	Sorry To Wake You

It was late. She couldn’t say how late it was, but when the soft rapping on her window pulled her out of a light sleep, the kind of sleep she became accustomed to since becoming a Shinobi, she knew who was perched outside.

She sat up and looked towards her window where he sat crouched on her small balcony, his open eye filled with exhaustion, maybe even a little boredom. Typical Kakashi. Her feet touched the cold ground lightly and she wandered to the window on the balls of her feet, making little to no sound. The window opened and he tilted his head as she moved aside.

“It’s late this time, Kakashi.” Her voice quietly cutting through the silence after a few moments.

“Got lost on the-“

“-path of life.” The two said in unison. He laughed softly. “Come in. It’s kind of chilly tonight.”

He did. Kakashi often found himself in her home on nights like these. Nights he laid awake, thinking of everything he did wrong in his life, or nights where the PTSD ate at him mind’s sleep only to startle him awake from a night terror. There was something about her that was comforting. He could say that he was infatuated with her, that he could see a future with her, but he would lose her. Like he’s lost everyone else.

“Sorry to wake you.” Kakashi said, his hand scratching behind his head, voice heavy with exhaustion. He probably hadn’t sleep very well in the past few days. “I’ve been tossing and turning all night trying to stay away, but... well, you know I suppose. I always seem to sleep a little better here.”

“It’s okay, I have trouble sleeping anyway. You don’t ever bother me when you come here.” She smiled softly at the copy ninja, touching his bare shoulder to reassure him, brushing down the Anbu mark tattooed on his skin. Kakashi felt himself blush under the mask, thanking the moon’s dim light as well. Her touch... her. “‘Kashi-kun, c’mon.” He shook his head from his thoughts, feeling her tug his wrist to follow her to bed. That nickname. It made him forget what he really was to everyone. Cold-blooded Kakashi. Friend-Killer Kakashi. Kakashi of the Sharingan. He wouldn’t have minded them if they weren’t true. Of course, that is who he is and he wasn’t going to pretend it wasn’t, but she could distract him from it for a little while. “What?”

“Uh? Nothing. Just thinking.” he replied. She raised an eyebrow at her guest, but crawled into bed without pressing, leaving room for Kakashi to follow. She often wondered why it was her he came to. What made her the one that seemed to comfort him most? Kakashi was, well, to be frank, a pussy magnet, although he was a bit strange and reserved, after all, no one just read porn in public like he does. She’s not even entirely certain he’s had sex with anyone. No matter, younger women of the village didn’t even need to see his face to be attracted to the man, his attitude and politeness did it for them. She’d never seen his entire face either, so she wasn’t counting herself as super special, but she couldn’t help but get warm inside when he appeared at her window on any given night.

It didn’t used to be like this. She used to think Kakashi was cocky and arrogant, that his captain fueled ego made his head huge and he was obnoxiously good at everything. And his chidori. He lived up to the name cold-blooded Kakashi back then. The way he had programmed himself to turn off every emotion he had and be a killing machine. Nowadays, now older, those who didn’t know him would say he’s lazy, always late, and has no care or desire to do anything unless it was a mission. He rarely went out, and when he did it was at the pressure of Gai and Asuma. But she knew that it was quite the contrary. Kakashi was a wonderful sensei, albeit difficult, that pushed his students past their breaking points. He cared greatly for his missions, too. Kakashi wasn’t the distant, closet perv everyone thought him to be. She knew the older ninja better than that.

“You don’t have to apologize for coming, you know? You always act like it would bother me.” she glanced sideways, watching the shinobi crack his knuckles and settle into the pillows behind him. His scarred Sharingan eye met her sideways glance before his head turned towards her. Was he making sure to remember this? “No pervy novel tonight either, that’s not the Kakashi I know.”

He responded with a shrug, face and eyes going back to the ceiling, calculating but relaxed. Kakashi was constantly on edge, maybe that’s from his Anbu captain days. She wondered what he was like before all of that happened to him, before Rin, before his father. What kind of man would Kakashi Hatake be if none of that happened. Would he be married now? Have kids? Still be an Anbu?

“You’re staring.” His voice snapped her out of it.

“I- I was not staring, I was just...” She trailed off, huffing quietly. Kakashi smiled softly under his mask as how flustered she got. He wondered if she would do what she did four nights prior in her sleep. Kakashi had been sitting awake reading his novel as she snored softly, murmuring nonsense. He looked down, watching her, contemplating what she could be dreaming about (hoping it may have been him). She furrowed her brows and reached her arm across her bed, placing it over his waist and pulled herself against his flank, one of her legs bending to rest over his.

Kakashi froze when she did, the Icha Icha novel forgotten, but still open in his fingers. He slowly closed the book, trying his best to stay as still as possible as to not to disturb the woman curled up in the crook of his torso and his hips. His fingers threaded through her soft hair, a knot growing in his stomach and she squeezed his body just a little tighter. Kakashi thought to himself that he wouldn’t mind ending ever night of the rest of his life like this, just her and him... and the hounds. But just the two of them. Maybe he wouldn’t mind a kid, but if not, this would do just fine for him.

“You know,” Kakashi turned his attention back to the present as she finally broke the silence. “you’ve always had that mask on. Why? I mean, every time you come here you’re still wearing it. Even after all these years we’ve known each other.”

He chuckled quietly. “Just... something I’ve always done. Even before the Anbu or the Academy. I look too much like my family... too much like my father.”

“I bet it’s a handsome face.”

“Hm?”

“Your face under the mask. I bet it’s handsome. Maybe it’s not a bad thing to look like your clan, Kakashi, after all, you’re your own person. What happened to your father is no reflection on who you are.”

Silence hung over the two, neither wanting to say what they so desperately wanted to. He was too afraid to love and she was too afraid to get hurt. Kakashi made up his mind, his fingers reaching up and lowering the fabric in the presence of another for the first time in a very long time. She watched, eyes growing wide as he let out a breath as the cool air touched the bottom half of his face.

Of course he was that gorgeous. Of course he looked like a god in the moonlight. Of course Kakashi Hatake was the pussy magnet he was. She noticed small details. Particularly he beauty mark under his bottom lip, lips that curved perfectly and looked soft. She smiled when he looked down from her gaze, cheeks tinged pink with the embarrassment of being admired.

“I was right.” He looked back at her as she stroked a hand through his silver hair.

“Don’t flatter me.” he said.

She felt particularly brave. Why? She didn’t think she knew. But she turned Kakashi’s face and pressed her lips to his, and they were soft. So soft. The hand reaching around her back was calloused from years of missions and training, but the arms that enveloped her were sturdy and strong. They didn’t kiss one another rough, there wasn’t just lust between them. They had more, something unspoken, something that started years ago when his soft knuckles hesitantly touched her window for the first time. 

“You can come to me anytime, Kakashi.” she said to him that day with a smile after he had disclosed to her about his night terrors. “Sometimes it helps when someone else is there.”

Kakashi whined ever so softly at the loss of her kiss when she pulled away. Her soft laughter was music to his ears, he didn’t want to lose her, but it would be so much worse if she was with someone else.

“I’m afraid.” Kakashi confessed. She listened, locking her eyes with his as she carded through his hair softly. “If I lost you like I lost everyone else... I don’t know what I’d do... I want you, but I don’t want to get attached and have you ripped away from me.”

“Oh ‘Kashi...” Her eyes held a sadness, a small amount of pity for him. Of course he was scared, but to hear the copy ninja himself say he was afraid just felt different. “You don’t need to be afraid, but it’s okay to be.”

“It’s always been you, you know? Even when it seemed like I wanted nothing to do with you.” She blushed. “In reality, I was afraid that if I let myself love you, you’d get taken from me...”

She wrapped her arms around his neck and rested her face between his neck and her arms. He wrapped one arm around her upper back and the other around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. He didn’t need her to answer, the way she held him now was enough for Kakashi to know. “Don’t you have to meet your students tomorrow morning? It really is quite late.”

“Mh. They’re used to it.” he murmured to her. He was always late, always has been, always will be. And to be with her, he’ll be late to everything. She laughed lightly, swinging herself off his body and sitting back with him, her arm touching his.

“So we’re going to try?” she asked. Kakashi nodded once and brought his arm up and around her shoulders, sighing contently when she rolled a bit to tuck herself against him. This was going to be fine this time, that’s what they both told themselves. It would be fine.


End file.
